Digimon: el único
by Daisuke
Summary: Un muchacho viaja junto a su digimon de dimensión en dimensión, eliminado a todas sus contrapartes... sin embargo, un cambio en el destino hará que terminé en el lugar equivocado, en una oscuro universo alterno de adventures. Neo Saiba y Ken Ichijoichi le


Digimon: El único

------------

Digimon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Bandai y Toei.

------------

Un extraño circulo de energía se formó sobre la azotea de un edificio en Tokio, se trataba de un portal, y de éste salieron dos figuras, una alta y la otra más bajita, de apenas un metro. Eran un hombre y un digimon, un Agumon de color negro.

-Finalmente llegamos Gon, esos estupidos de los guardianes digitales no tienen manera de detenernos ahora. -Dijo el hombre mientras un relampago iluminaba la ciudad, el sujeto tenia una mascara cubriendo por completo su rostro.

-¿Cómo sabes que él existe en éste mundo? Nuestro objetivo es bastante especifico. -Comentó el Agumon de nombre Gon.

Una risa sorda se pudo escuchar venir de los labios del Tamer -Existe, lo siento, él y yo somos uno. ¿Lo recuerdad? -miró a su digimon por momentos antes de acercarse a la azotea para mirar la ciudad -éste mundo parece estar muy poco evolucionado cuando lo comparamos con el nuestro... Vamos. -y entonces las dos figuras desaparecieron.

------------

El universo está dividido en muchas partes. En varios planos, a los que no se nos está permitido llegar, principalmente por que ahí estan nuestras contrapartes, que comparten nuestra misma alma. Cuando una persona rompe estas reglas y atravieza el portal entre los mundos, conoce a una contraparte suya... y le da muerte, la parte del alma que esa contraparte usaba en lugar de ir al cielo o el infierno se divide entre las 'sub-almas' de sus 'otros yo'. Esto los hace más fuertes, y a la vez crece su poder como tamer para con los digimon.

Es por éste motivo que Neo Saiba y Ken Ichijouchi fueron enviados a capturar al tamer fugitivo que planea asesinar a todas sus contrapartes para así traer al mundo a un digimon super definitivo que le permitiría dominar todos los mundos.

Un portal similar al que se había formado en la azotea del edificio se formo en un callejon desolado de Odaiba, de éste salieron dos personas junto a sus digimon compañeros. -¿Estamos en el mundo correcto? -preguntó el sujeto de pelo negro.

El otro, de un pelo plateado y vestimenta extremadamente extraña sonrió morbosamente -No te preocupes Ichijouchi, atraparemos al bastardo, borraremos a su digimon y ya no podrá dominar el multiverso.

-¿Y si su Agumon resulta ser demaciado fuerte para nosotros? -preguntó uno de los digimon que los acompañaba, era un dinosaurio bastante alto para ser un infante, de color amarillo y repleto de triangulos en su cuerpo.

-Entonces pasamos al plan B, eliminamos a todas sus contrapartes antes que él. -murmuró Neo Saiba antes de escupir al suelo y comenzar su busqueda

------------

Año: 2003, Abril 15

Daisuke Motomiya estaba sentado frente a un lago, recordando la última pelea que tuvo junto a su compañero V-mon, Armagemon provó ser el enemigo más fuerte que jamas hubieran enfrentado, pero aún así lograron derrotarle al final.

-¿Todavia recuerdas cosas que pasaron hace tres meses como si hubieran sucedido ayer? -le preguntó una voz, era un sujeto pelirrojo de pantalones negros de cuero, camiseta blanca con una "V" azul en el medio, sobre la cual tenia una chamarra roja tambien de cuero. Sobre su cabeza tenía una gorra roja y sobre está un par de googles. El rostro de aquella persona era el de un guerrero, frío y casi sin sentimientos.

-Necesitamos la ayuda de los dos elegidos rebeldes para ganar, ¿Cómo habria de olvidarlo? -preguntó un confundido Daisuke, luego parpadeó al ver que detras del otro sujeto habían dos digimon. -¿Qué hacen aquí?

El otro elegido se dio vuelta y parpadeó tambien -Yo no los traje, ¡Eh! V-mon, Piyomon, ¿qué hacen aquí? -antes de que los digimon pudieran siquiera abrir su boca o pico, el suelo comenzó a temblar y el cielo se volvio del celeste más brillante al negro más oscuro. -¿Qué demonios? ¡No de nuevo! -exclamaba el sujeto de los googles.

-Diganme, mis buenos elegidos, ¿Dónde está Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Ichijochi Ken y Takenouchi Sora? -preguntó una figura enmascarada que apenas ahora veían, al lado de éste se encontraba un Greymon de color negro.

El pelirrojo formó una mueca malevola en su rostro -Pensé que se habían acabado nuestras peleas Motomiya, pero parece que tenemos que darle una lección a otro 'niño elegido' rebelde, ¿Qué te parece?

Daisuke asintió sin muchas fuerzas y luego se incorporó, pero no llamó a V-mon instantaneamente, primero se dirigió al enmascarado -¿Para que quieres a esos cuatro? Y de cualquier manera obviamente nuca los viste.

La figura rió debajo de su mascara -Pues simple Motomiya, quiero matarlos para absorver sus poderes, Takenouchi por supuesto que es sólo fetiche, los otros los quiero por que sus digimon alcanzan el nivel definitivo, tú sólo tienes ese nivel por que tu XV-mon jogress evoluciona con el Stingmon de Ichijouchi.

-¿El Stingmon de Ichijouchi? -preguntó el pelirrojo que luego volteó hacía Daisuke con una mirada inquisitiva -¿De qué demonios habla éste estupido?-

-No tengo idea Takenouchi, pero creo que es hora de darle una lección como tenias pensado inicialmente, ¡V-mon! -el digimon de Daisuke asintio y sin esperar más ordenes evolucionó a su forma adulta al mismo tiempo que el curioso Piyomon azul

-¡V-mon!... ¡SHINKA!

-¡Piyomon!... ¡SHINKA!

-¡XV-MON! -gritó el digimon de Daisuke al terminar la evolución

-¡V-DRAMON! -gritó casi al mismo tiempo el otro digimon

La figura enmascarada pareció dudar un momento, y luego miró al chico con los googles -Tú no eres varon -rió un poco más y volteó hacia Greymon -¡EVOLUCIONA! Sin Ichijoichi no podran llegar al nivel perfecto.

-Como digas ¡GREYMON!... ¡CHO SHINKA!... ¡METAL GREYMON! -el gigantesco dragon cyborg de tres pisos de altura gruñó como un animal al mirar a sus oponentes -No perderé con ningún adulto, no importa cuantos sean. No pueden igualar el poder de un perfeccionado.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca al escuchar eso -Pues entonces vas a tener que enfrentarte al digimon perfeccionado más fuerte de todo el mundo digital, te presento al digimon jogress evolucionado de mi V-Dramon y el XV-mon de Daisuke. ¡AHORA! ¡JOGRESS!

-V-Dramon... -comenzó a decir el dragón sin alas

-XV-mon... -continuó el digimon de Daisuke

-¡JOGRESS SHINKA!

-¡AERO V-DRAMON! -la voz del nuevo digimon era una unión entre la de V-Dramon y XV-mon

-¿Aero V-dramon? Interesante, me pregunto como es que en está dimensión saliste tan marimacho... -murmuró el enmascarado dirigiendose al chico googles.

-¡MARIMACHO!... Esto se acaba ahora.

Daisuke asintió -sera mejor que terminemos con esto, lo siento seas quien seas, pero tu metal greymon va a ser borrado si no te rindes ahora mismo.

-¿Rendirme? No... ustedes se rendiran y me llevaran con Ishida, Yagami o Ichijochi, ¡GIGA DESTROYER, AHORA! -y obedeciendo las ordenes de su tamer, el metal greymon abrio su pecho y dos misiles organicos salieron disparados hacía el digimon dragón.

-¡AERO, VUELA HORIZONTALMENTE Y LUEGO LANZA TU DRAGON IMPULSE! -El Aero V-Dramon asintió obedeciendo las ordenes de Daisuke, luego apunto hacia el cuello de Metal Greymon y lanzó un rayo de energía santa obligando al digimon virus a devolucionar en Agumon.

Daisuke suspiró -Que lastima... despues de Armagemon, no hay nada que nos pueda detener.

-¿Armagemon? -preguntó el enmascarado, nunca ayudando a su digimon a ponerse de pie -entonces cai en la dimención correcta... ¿Pero por qué Sora Takenouchi se viste como si fuera un chico googles? No tiene sentido.

Sora sonrió malevolamente -No se de que hablas chico idiota, pero que quede claro una cosa, yo siempre vestí así, y no voy a parar. Ahora explicanos que querias conmigo y los otros, o preparate para ver a tu digimon ser borrado.

-Interesante... una versión de la elegida del amor que no tiene piedad... sin embargo... -comenzó a decir el enmascarado justo cuando el Agumon negro se puso de pie -Gon, es hora de warp evolucionar.

El Agumon negro asintió y dió un gritó que aturdió cualquier otro sonido -¡AGUMON WARP SHINKA!... -su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar formas, de Agumon a Greymon, y de Greymon a Metal Greymon, finalmente transformandose en una versión negra de War-Greymon -¡BLACK WAR-GREYMON!

Sora abrió sus ojos sorprendida -Pense que sólo unos pocos elegidos podian hacer eso... de hecho, que yo sepa solo Yamato puede.

Daisuke frunció el ceño -No, sabes que tambien él puede. Pero eso no importa, ¡AERO V-DRAMON! ¡EVOLUCIÓN ULTIMA!... -el cuerpo del Aero V-Dramon cambió hasta tener una apariencia similar a la de una mezcla entre un caballero y un dragon (Piensen en Fighter Mode), ¡Uno de los Holy Knights! -¡ALForce V-Dramon!

El enmascarado parecio vacilar nuevamente y luego dejó escapar un suspiro -y tenía que caer en una dimensión en la que los elegidos son más fuertes... Diganme... ¿Cual fue su primer enemigo?

Sora parpadeó ante la pregunta, usualmente sus enemigos simplemente peleaban hasta morir o escapaban, dando cabida a una entretenida cazeria. -El devimon de Taichi, ¿Por qué?

El enmascarado casi cae de bruces al suelo cuando escuchó eso, pero luego rió maniaticamente -que entretenido... creo que me quedaré un poco más en este mundo, de cualquier manera... -levantó su digivice y de éste una luz negra salió disparada hacia el ALForce V-Dramon, obligandolo a desfusionarse en V-mon y Piyomon.

-Nos veremos luego, marimacho -comentó el enmascarado mientras era levantadó por su Black War-Greymon y escapaba perdiendose en el horizonte.

Sora parpadeó una vez, y luego otra, y luego otra, finalmente golpeó a Daisuke en la cabeza. -¿Por qué siempre que me encuentro contigo termina apareciendo un nuevo enemigo con poderes más complicados que el último?

Daisuke se sobó la cabeza y frunció el ceño ante el moretón que le había dejado su 'compañera' luego levantó a V-mon y le dió la espalda a la muchacha que parecía hombre -pues ni que hablar, los elegidos no necesitamos tu ayuda ni la de Yagami, conmigo e Ishida es más que suficiente.

Sora sonrió malevolamente -¿sí? Curioso, siempre tengo que salvar tu sucio trasero al final. -Como para dejar en claro que hablaba más literalmente de lo que sonó, le pateó el trasero mandandoló al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¿Quieres pelear o qué? -Preguntó un furioso Daisuke que ya estaba listo para evolucionar a su compañero.

Sora arqueó una ceja -sinceramente no entiendo como un debilucho como tú puede ser mi compañero para Jogress evolucionar mi digimon... en fin, creo que voy a ir al mundo digital a entrenar a Piyomon un poco, ¿quien sabe? Probablemente llegué a avanzar un nivel sin necesidad de tu estupida ayuda... -Sora se alejó del lugar pateando una piedra con el ceño totalmente fruncido y murmurando algo sobre 'coraje'.

Daisuke observó a la muchacha alejarse e inflitrarse en la sombra como un ninja -realmente no entiendo como hace eso... en fin -sacó su D-terminal y apretó unos botones. -Takeru, reune a todo el grupo, creo que tenemos un nivel A o incluso EA en nuestras manos, no sé si sea más fuerte que Armagemon, pero tiene el poder de desfusionar digimons.

Del otro lado del comunicador la imagen de Takeru apareció -¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Vamdemon otra vez?

Daisuke sacudió su cabeza negativamente -es un elegido, parece fuerte, puede warp-evolucionar su digimon.

-¿Sí? Pensé que mi hermano era el único que podía hacer eso, hablaré con él, nos reuniremos en mi casa en media hora. -Y sin esperar respuesta alguna del chico del v-mon, Takeru cortó la comunicación.

Daisuke asintió para sí mismo, luego miró a V-mon -¿Tú que piensas del asunto?

El digimon se encogió de hombros -no tengo idea, pero... él parecía extrañamente familiar por algún motivo, ¿me pregunto cual será?

------------

En un lugar no muy lejos, dos figuras observaban lo ocurrido.

Neo Saiba no estaba contento, realmente no lo estaba. -El idiota terminó en un mundo aleatorio, no hay manera de que sepamos todo lo que sucedió aquí... ¿Y si no existen contrapartes?

Ken miró a su compañero por momentos y luego regresó su vista a Daisuke, que no tenía manera de escucharlos u observarlos si quiera. -Tenemos que detenerlo de cualquier manera, es nuestra misión, si termina autoproclamandose amo de este mundo y lo consigue, no creo que saldríamos muy bien.

El dinosaurio amarillo frunció el ceño ante el comentario -debemos defender este mundo porque es lo correcto, no porque sea nuestro trabajo y queda bien en el expediente.

Neo miró perplejo a su digimon y asintió, realmente estaba orgulloso de como lo había criado. -Lo derrotaremos en poco tiempo, no es rival para nosotros.

Ken frunció el ceño -sin embargo en esta dimensión parecen haber digimons con fuerzas fuera de lo normal, es la primera vez que veo esa evolución de Aero V-Dramon.

Neo escupió al suelo otra vez -bah, ya la había visto antes, no le tengo miedo, pero si llega a alcanzar el Future Mode entonces esos dos tamers pueden generar problemas.

Ken miró totalmente confundido a Neo -¿Lo habías visto antes? ¿Future Mode?

Neo movió su mano de arriba abajo, quitandole importancia -en mi dimensión, y el Future Mode es el cuerpo Super Definitivo de V-mon, no te gustaría pelear con esa cosa... derrotó a un digimon que facilmente mató a un Omegamon, un Rosemon, un Piemon y mi Arcadimon en minutos.

Una sonrisa complice se dibujó en el rostro de Ken -¿Arcadimon? Hablaste de tu vida pasada en los últimos cinco minutos más que en los seis años que te conozco.

Neo bostezó -te sorprendería saber como era en mi mundo... de cualquier manera, nuestra misión ahora es detener a este loco interdimensional, tenemos que involucrar lo menos posible a los que viven aquí, quien sabe como podrían reaccionar.

-No sé, tal vez reaccionariamos agresivamente, tal vez no- dijó una voz desde las sombras, ambos adolescentes saltaron del susto cuando vieron a un muchacho vestido totalmente de negro parado frente a ellos, a su izquierda se erguía un devimon y a su derecha un Ogremon.

-¿Yagami? -Murmuró Neo, completamente confundido

------------

Sigo diciendo que todo fanfic que haga va a terminar en el sector de "Ideas que nunca voy a concluir" debido a que ultimamente estoy más en los originales que en los fanfics. Pero si a alguien le interesa la idea, es libre de trabajarla. Al comienzo pensé en un personaje del manga V-tamers 01, que viajaba al de Adventures para hacer lio y buscar "ser el único", despues se me ocurrió que mejor sería que un personaje de un mundo alterno tratara de viajar al mundo de Adventures, pero terminará en una oscura imitación de ésta.

Por favor si quieren escribir sobre esto mandenme un mail informandome, me agradaría ver en que evoluciona. 


End file.
